What are You?
by MeowMix1100
Summary: Cassie believed she was a cold blooded killer. 4 waves have hit Earth, yet she is still alive. Trying to save Sams, she gets shot in the leg. Sams was dead because of her. She wakes up in a farmhouse with a mysterious person. Her one goal: Escape and trust no one. Can someone help her heal? A The 5th Wave AU. Based more off the movie, contains elements from the book.
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hi there, this is my first 5th wave fanfic. As you noticed, this fanfic is more on the movie side than book. This fanfic is rated T for swearing and violence (Not that vivid) I would also like to declare their ship name, Essie or Eviopeia**

 **IMPORTANT: In this Fanfiction Cassie's mom and dad died in the 3rd wave. Cassie and Sammy never make it to the refugee camp.**

 **I own nothing from The 5th Wave Book or Movie**

" _Come on Sams, let's find a tree before nightfall.", Cassie said. Sammy nodded his head and follows Cassie into the woods. A few minutes later they found a perfect tree to sleep in. As Sammy settled in, Cassie heard a *snap*. Almost immediately she grabs her M16 and tells Sammy to stay in the tree._

 _She carefully climbs down the tree with care. Raising her M16 she spins around in a circle looking for whatever caused the noise. She ventures deeper into the woods, determined to find the source._

 _Suddenly a hand clamps over her mouth, she struggles hard so she can to escape her captor's grip._

 _When she sees a Silencer quietly walk through the leaves toward Sammy. She struggles even harder, desperately. She tries to reach for her M16 which was dangling next to her. Her captor's grip tightens._

" _No!", Cassie screamed, her voice muffled by the her captor's hands as she watched the Silencer shoot a bullet through Sammy's head. Her eyes widen and fill up with tears as Sammy falls to the ground, limp._

 _With a sudden burst of energy she breaks free of her captor's grip. She stumbles toward Sammy, grabbing her backpack which had fallen off the tree. She knows there's nothing she can do. Sams, her brother, family, friend. Was dead. Sammy's bear had also fallen down. Snatching it up, she runs. She runs like the wind. A shot rings out and a sudden pain shoots up her leg. Limping, she continues through the woods. She comes across an abandoned highway with cars and bodies littering it. She feels blood start to spread on her leg. She squeals with pain._

 _Starting to lose consciousness she stumbles and tries to roll under a car for protection. Two more shots ring out. Then silence._

 _As darkness overtakes her, she can only think of one thing._

 _Sams was dead because of her._


	2. Chapter 1

_Evan_

He found her on the highway, under a car. Wounded, a bullet in her leg. He picked her up, along with her belongings and the bear. Carrying her, he looked around for danger. He felt blood seep onto his hand. He began to hurry. Knowing he had to save Cassie.

He performed surgery to remove the bullet. He had experience removing sharp rocks deep in horse's hooves. He had hoped that was enough of an experience for the surgery on Cassie. It was enough.

He then took her to the bathroom. He began filling up the bathtub. Removing her clothes without looking, which proved to be a challenge. He placed her in the bathtub and added bubble bath so that he wouldn't need to see any more than he needed to.

Later on, he dried her and and struggled to put fresh clothes on her. He carried her up the stairs to his sister's bedroom. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

 _My Cassie_


	3. Chapter 2

_Cassie_

Cassie's eyes flicked open. They widened with fear and wonder. Moving her head she looked around at her surroundings. A room. But it wasn't hers. She began to panic. Where was she? Who brought her here? She shifted and felt bandages on her leg. She frowned, someone did this. But who?

She suddenly recalled the last events of what happened. Sams. Tears came again. They streamed down her face. Then she stopped. She needed to be strong, strong for Sams. She blinked and observed her surroundings. Her backpack. As fast she could she stumbled across the wooden floor. Grabbing the backpack,she saw everything was in there, but Sam's bear.

She looked around and spotted the bear sitting on the drawer next to the bed. As fast as she could she snatched it up and began planning an escape. Trust no one, not even the person who brought her here.

She looked out the window and saw a strange man chopping wood outside. He brought her here. She sighed and decided to make a break for it. Pulling on some sensible clothes, she looked for her M16. She snooped around looking for her gun, when some floorboards shifted under her feet. She was in the bedroom of what she supposed was the man who saved her. Reaching down, she lifted the floorboards up to find the gun her father gave her. She made her decision, she decided to escape.

Accidently putting pressure on her injured leg, she made her way down the stairs.

Somehow.

She saw a first aid kit on the counter and grabbed it, stuffing it in her backpack. Then she saw a backdoor and ran for it.

Limping through the grass, wincing in pain, she stumbled towards the woods. She began to get used to the unbalanced gait and started moving faster.

Suddenly she tripped over a wire, which set off an alarm, which caused quite a ruckus. She panicked and scrambled to her feet. She noticed a Silencer creeping around with a gun. _Shit._

She bolted and the Silencer saw her. He raised his gun and fired. The bullet hit her shoulder. She squeaked with pain. Blood seeped through her clothes. She wobbled into a bush. It scratched her face, causing her to wince even more.

She collapsed, gasping with pain. Her vision became blurry with tears. As she lay there on the ground, last thing she saw was the mysterious man fighting off the Silencer.


	4. Chapter 3

Evan

He was chopping wood when he saw her run into the woods. His eyes widened at the thought of her getting killed. He ran after her.

A gunshot was heard. He began to run faster. He spotted a Silencer chasing Cassie. His Cassie. Blood was spreading on shoulder, and she collapsed.

As fast as he could, he disarmed the Silencer and knocked him out. Taking the gun, he shot the Silencer in the head. The Silencer stilled and never moved again.

He ran over to where Cassie was lying. Picking her up bridal style, he took her back to the farmhouse. On the way back, Cassie stirred and leaned her head against his chest. A warm feeling spread across him like a raging fire.

Once again, he removed the bullet and cleaned the wound. As he worked, he could only think of one thing.

Why did you run?


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey everyone, I apologize for the lack of updates, I am kind of lacking inspiration right now, since this amazing fanfiction,** **Reintroducing Hope** **hasn't updated yet. And I am literally dying from this cliffhanger. But, I pulled myself together and wrote this for you guys. Your reviews/comments pushed me to continue! Thank You all!**

 **IMPORTANT** **\- In this fanfiction, Evan's eyes are blue and green, like in the movie. Sorry, if you don't approve, but I'm not changing.**

 **And now, this good long chapter!**

 _Cassie_

Cassie groggily opened her eyes. She was in the same bedroom that she found herself in when she woke up the first time. Her breathing rate increased at the feeling of being trapped. Her eyes darted around with panic. _I have to get out here._ She remembered what happened before and wondered why the man constantly saved her. Sams was dead because of her. She was the reason he was dead. Anyone who got close to her died.

She removed the IV with carefulness and looked for her backpack. With her shoulder hurt, she was weaker than ever. She tried to climb out of the bed only to fall down on the floor with a bang. She dragged herself across the room looking for her backpack, but she couldn't find it.

Then she heard footsteps going up the stairs. She panicked and scrambled back in bed. As fast as she could, she pulled up the covers and pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're awake Cassie.", in a deep reverberating tone.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Cassie said as she bolted up at the mention of it. She observed the man in the door. Broad shoulders and a set of mesmerizing blue and green eyes.

"Driver's License.", he replied. She eyed him carefully, trying to find weak spots. A sticky wet feeling crept up her thigh. She ignored it it and continued to analyze the man in front of her. He walked towards her. Warning bells went off in her head and she began to attempt to escape.

"Woah! Calm down Cassie," he told her. He noticed a spot of red on the blankets. As fast as he could, he tore off the blankets to find that her wound had opened again. He picked her up bridal style and hurriedly walked down the stairs.

Cassie struggled against him, saying, "Hey! Let me go!"

He set her on the edge of a claw footed bathtub and unwrapped the bandages around her thigh. She winced at the sting. He shuffled through different bottles in the cabinet above the sink. When he found what he was looking for, he took the bottle and poured the contents over her wound.

"Ahh," Cassie cried in pain, trying to keep her voice down.

After the medical alcohol had dried up, he wrapped the wound in fresh bandages and carried her to the kitchen. She had calmed down but was still cautious of him.

She traced the scratches on an old worn kitchen counter as the man made breakfast?

"Who are you?", she asked suddenly. He turned to her with a faint smile of his face.

"Evan," he replied.

"Hi," she responded delicately. Another question popped in her head. "Why are you helping me?"

He paused, "I guess, the way everything's been. I guess I need help feeling human again."

His answer surprised her, a lot. "You need help feeling human?" A note of disbelief in her voice.

He looked at her dead in the eye, "Don't you?" She bit her lip and looked down.

oo0000oo

"Where did you find me?", she looked at him.

"On the highway," he coolly replied. His answers were so calm, it was creepy, she thought.

She recalled Sammy and lowered her head, tears filling eyes. She blinked them away and shook her head.

"We gotta move," she stated.

"You're hurt," he moved toward her, "You have to stay and heal."

"You don't understand," Her voice shook slightly, "M-my brother. He was killed by one of them. And they're going to come after us."

A faraway look came to his eyes.

"What?", she snapped. He blinked and the look disappeared.

"Nothing," he said. She eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm going back upstairs," she declared.

"You have to eat.", Evan replied.

"Whether if you like it or not.", She glared at him.

Struggling up the stairs, she pondered one thing, _Why are you helping me?_


	6. Chapter 5

_Evan_

He was making breakfast when he heard a _bang!_ upstairs. He immediately stopped what he was doing and made his way upstairs. _Cassie_

When he opened the door, he found his beautiful Cassie lying there with the IV out of her arm and the blankets had shifted.

"I know you're awake Cassie," he said out of nowhere. She shot up with a start.

"How the hell do you know my name?, she demanded. Evan almost raised an eyebrow.

"Driver's License," he replied coolly.

A few awkward seconds passed when he noticed a red spot spreading on the blankets. _Shit._ As fast as possible he lifted her up from the bed and carried her downstairs to the bathroom and set her on the claw footed bathtub.

He searched through cabinet for the medical alcohol and then poured it over her wound. Her cry of pain made him wince, but he kept doing what he was doing.

ooo0000ooo

He continued to make breakfast as she watched him with caution. As if he would spring out on her.

"Who are you?", she asked suddenly. He looked at her, an involutarily faint smile playing on his face.

"Evan Walker," he replied.

"Hi," she said delicately. _I think we're past natural human greetings at this point._

"Why are you helping me?", she continued.

"I guess, the way everything's been. I guess I need help feeling human again.", he said.

"You need help feeling human?", she asked, bewilderment in her voice.

He looked at her straight in the eyes, "Don't you?"

ooo0000ooo

"Where did you find me?", she inquired.

"On the highway."

He noticed tears began pooling in eyes. He had the sudden urged to flick them away, but he was sure that she would slap him or such. She blinked.

"We gotta move," she stated.

"You're hurt," he shifted towards her, "You have to say and heal."

"You don't understand," Her voice shook slightly, "M-my brother. He was killed by one of them. And they're going to come after us." His heart cringed at her heartbreak as the memory returned.

 _Flashback_

 _He was hunting in the woods when it happened. He had been watching Cassie and her brother. Their family love, how they stuck together like gorilla glue. A twig snapped and it wasn't him. It could only one thing. Another._

 _He watched as Cassie slid down from the tree, M16 raised. She stealthily walked around for signs of danger. Behind her, another was coming. He had to do something. As she approached his spot unknowingly, he reached out and clamped his hand over her mouth. I'm sorry Cassie, he thought._

 _She struggled even harder when she saw the "visitor". His grip tightened even more. A bullet shot. Silence. And she broke free of him. She ran and snatched up her belongings and the bear. The "visitor" shot her in the leg. Anger roared through like a tsunami. And he fired, twice. The "visitor" collapsed. Dead. No one hurts my Cassie, he thought._

 _Later he found her on the highway and carried her home._

 _When she was unconscious, he went to the tree where Sammy's lifeless body was, and he buried Sammy. For Cassie._

"What?", she snapped. Blinking him out of his trance.

"Nothing," he said. She eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm going back upstairs," she declared.

"You have to eat.", Evan replied.

"Whether if you like it or not.", She glared at him. He knew he could not change her mind.

 **Ha ha! I bet none of you were expecting that! Happy Pondering!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- Sorry guys for a such a long hiatus. I'm kind of in more like a read fanfic than write fanfic mood.**

 **PLEASE NOTE: This Fanfic will be on Hiatus after this chapter, due to me working on a sequel for Girl Meets Double Agent. I don't know how long this Hiatus will last, but it will most definitely end before 2017, maybe in August or September. Thank you!**

 _Cassie_

Cassie lay on the bed staring at the well worn ceiling, a million thoughts swimming in her head.

 _Should I trust him? What if he's a Silencer? Why am I still alive?_

She slowly got up from among the bed covers and stuck her head out the window. _Two stories high_ An idea popped in her head. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve anything. She held her head high and strong as she swung her feet out the window.

Below her was plain, flat concrete. It was going to be painless, at least that's what she believed. Sams was dead, and now she would join him. _Forever_ That thought made her pause, forever and ever. Was it worth it? _Yes_ Sammy was dead because of her, she didn't deserve to live.

She stared down at the concrete. Hands tightening on the metal. She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought about Sammy, before the Others came, before everything turned to hell.

 _Just let go_

And she did…

A hand shot out and snatched her hand, jerking her out of her falling stupor. She hung off the side of the house, screaming, "Let me go!" All at the same time tears began to flow and her body shuddered.

Evan, it had to be Evan. WHY did it have to be Evan? Different colored eyes and chocolatey breath. WHY destiny? Why? He yanked her up so fast that she stumbled in his chest, sobbing. He lead her onto the bed, and she sobbed into the covers. Evan seemingly hesitated, then lay down next to her, cradling her as she cried.

Soon enough, her crying died down and she had drifted into fitful sleep. Evan stayed with Cassie, watching her.

ooOOoo

Cassie was still sleeping with Evan next to her. A peaceful, calm quiet spread throughout the room. Evan hadn't gone to sleep, instead watching over her she slept.

She cracked open her eyes to find herself on the bed and felt another form next to her. She turned and let out a little shriek, as she stared at Evan, memories of what she tried to do flooded her mind.

Evan immediately opened his eyes upon hearing her small shriek, jerking up from his sleep-like stupor. Cassie was shaking, "Get out."

"What?", Evan was confused.

"Just GET OUT," she steely replied. He looked at her, and in her eyes was a fire bright as ever.

He took a deep breath, "Don't pull a stunt like that," he gave her a glare, "Ever again."

She shivered slightly under his stare, then nodded, and he left the room in silence; Leaving her on the bed staring after his figure as he went down the stairs.

 _His eyes are so pretty, his breath so chocolatey_ _WHAT_ She jerked out of her coma-like state. What the hell was she thinking? She would-will not like this farm boy bastard. She was going to join Sammy, then he prevented her from something she wanted. She glared burning holes into the wall.

She crossed her legs and pouted, like a 1st grader. She could not fall for Evan. He was an idiotic, farm boy with a no good motivation. She closed her eyes and let darkness sweep over her again.

ooOOOooo

She woke gasping in loud breaths. Sams, a Silencer, her inability to protect. Tears began to flow and she gripped the blankets so hard, that they turned white as snow.

The door opened and Evan came in, quiet as a cat. He wrapped his arm around her as she cried and cried. He murmured soothing words to her as she calmed down.

"Go away," she said.

"Why?", he replied.

"Or else, I'll shoot you.", Her voice a deadly calm, with a slight tremor.

He got up and looked at her.

"Like you shot that Crucifix soldier?"

At those words, she shot up and glared laser eyes at him.

"YOU READ MY DIARY?", she literally screamed.

He actually had the decency to look embarrassed. His cheeks flushed and he looked down at the floor. He had INVADED her PRIVACY. How dare he? That diary was hers and hers only.

She got out of bed and stomped straight up to Evan.

"You know what?", she glared, "Screw you Evan, Screw all of this, screw the Others!"

Then she slapped him.

"We trusted that we could sit our lazy asses in a car and drive and get a fricking Strawberry Frappuccino, trusted. We trusted. Sams trusted me.", Her voice became smaller as she continued, cracking in the middle.

She slid down onto the floor, save for Evan catching her. She shut her eyes and a tear fell out, before slipping into unconsciousness. The amount of energy it took to scream all that had exhausted her.

Evan gave a sad smile at the sight of her unconscious form, then once again put her on the bed.

As he left the room, he swore that he would help Cassie through the death of Sammy, her younger brother.

 **Thank you guys! This hiatus will last till August or September(Before 2017)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey everyone, it's nice to be back!**

 **Although, I admit I wanted to drop this story, but I decided to push forward for you awesome readers! I really, really want to wrap this up real fast for my new OC series I'm going to create! So apologies as this might seem a bit rushed!**

 _Cassie_

Cassie found herself on the bed once again, she groggily recalled the most recent events. And her eyes flew wide open at the thought of what happened. Evan has read her diary. She showed a moment of weakness.

And it felt nice.

It felt nice to let the weakness out.

To feel protected.

And then she pushed those thoughts away and steeled her heart once more. She shakily got out of bed and stepped down the stairs, to see Evan on the couch, sitting. She stood there, their eyes meeting, not a word spoken.

He seemed shaken, maybe terrified. His eyes held a fear, for her?

"Hey." She said.

"Hi," was his reply.

Another moment of silence.

She ventured, "Sorry."

No answer.

Then without a warning he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

She stiffened, "Let go."

He continued to hug, and it felt good, warm, chocolatey.

They stood like that for a while, before Evan decided to reluctantly let go and the warmth vanished. She stayed within the confines of his arms. She snuggled up against him, sighing. Evan looked down on her, cracking a small smile.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- Ugh, I feel like Cassie is OOC in this. Oh well, here ya go!**

 _Cassie_

The next morning, Cassie woke up with a weird feeling. Like something was deathly off. She brushed it off but kept it in the back of her mind.

Evan noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

Evan frowned a little but didn't press any further.

She watched Evan make breakfast. The delicate smell of bacon wafted through the air and made her lick her lips in anticipation. Then he set the plate down in front of her and she slowly ate, despite being feeling a bit ravenous.

Evan raised an eyebrow at her very noticeable restraining and let a small chuckle through.

"What?" She asked, through a mouthful of bacon.

"Nothing." He replied.

She looked at him for a few seconds, then returned to her breakfast. Once she finished, she looked up, curiosity swimming in her eyes.

"What do you do at night?"

He stiffened a bit, but Cassie didn't notice.

"I hunt."

"Hunt what?"

"Deer."

"Then you're not that good at it," she said.

He grunted a little but made no response.

Later, she decided to take a nap, and then Evan sided up to her. His chocolatey breath wisping past her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She turned her head up to him. His eyes meeting her's.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" he asked, despite knowing exactly what she was speaking about.

"Saving me."

Then she pressed her lips against his. A warm and brilliant fire spread through her body. Evan stiffened a little, then returned the kiss. Their bodies moved with each other. It wasn't exactly a make out session, but it wasn't a gentle little kiss.

Then they broke apart, heavily breathing from lack of air.

 **A/N- Originally this was going to be a really long chapter, but I broke it down into smaller parts that seemed more practical.**


	10. Chapter 9

_Late Evening_

"I'm going out." Evan said.

"Where?"

"Hunting."

Cassie let out a little sigh, "As expected."

Evan smiled, the darkness hiding the little bit of happiness.

"Then actually catch something," she sassed.

Then he stepped outside.

Cassie looked back down at the book she was reading. She contemplated what was happening now. Peace, comfort and chocolate. But she knew it wouldn't last. What would happen in the future? The Others were still out there. This peace would soon be destroyed.

BANG!

A gunshot went off in the distance. She immediately got up, worried for Evan. Sliding one of the curtains to the side, she looked outwards. Two silhouettes were fighting in the prairie. Her eyes widened. One of them was Evan.

Logically speaking, a normal human being would have been dead, fighting an Other. Then that meant...Evan wasn't human.

He was an Other.

The world around her shattered. Evan...the one who held her close, comforted her, prevented her from leaving this world. Was the enemy.

He glanced at the house she was in. His eyes widening at her and the open curtain. Shocked eyes met betrayed ones.

In that vulnerable moment, the Other man struck down Evan and started toward the house. Cassie quickly went to find her gun to defend herself.

Then the door slammed open and the guy entered. He had brown hair and blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes. He raised his gun and fired. She barely was to dodge it. _This is it. I'm going to die._

He ran out of bullets and then grasped her throat, lifting her into the air. She scrabbled at his arms, trying to wrench free.

Then the grip loosened and she fell, clutching her throat gasping for air. _Evan._

Evan put a bullet through the man's head and looked at her, breathing heavily.

Cassie had recovered, but she was pointing the gun at him.

"What are you?" She uttered, each word dangerously low.

"Cassie," he moved forward

"No! Stay back!" She cried.

He stopped. And took a deep breath.

"I am a shark," he spoke, his eyes looking into hers, shimmering with tears she had never seen before. "A shark who dreamed he was a man."

"In other words, you're an Other." Her words monotone.

"Look Cass-"

"Shut up! What was that in the past? Was it all an act? I hate you so much!" She was broken, this realization had cracked her. But she would come back stronger, she would never need this stupid, fake Other.

"You know," he sighed. "I learned one thing...to hold on, you have to find something you're willing to die for."

Silence.

"My brother was killed by an Other," she glared, "I will never trust you. Ever. Again. And I couldn't save him"

And the pieces clicked.

"You. You're the one who took me away from Sams!." She was basically screaming. "I could've saved him, but you took away my chance!"

'You would've died."

"I don't care, I could've helped, even if I died!"

She whipped around and stalked upstairs.

He watched her leave with desperate eyes.

 _Morning_

Cassie hadn't gotten any sleep. She had packed everything to leave the goddamned house. She looked over a map and figured Fort Knox would be where the Others would be. The weaponry was a good hint too. She kept her gun with her at all times. If that bastard Other came to talk or fight.

Then she opened the door to leave. And heard footsteps. She whipped around raising the gun.

"Don't you dare follow me." The words held a dangerous warning.

With that she left.

 _One Week Later_

Of course he followed

 **A/N- And that's the end. WOOH! I'm done with fanfiction! 5 months later!(Excluding my hiatus)**

 **Before any of y'all ask, there will be no sequel. But, if anyone is interested in writing one to this story, shoot me a DM and we'll see about it!**

 **I'm currently in an Anime phase, therefore it may be awhile before my OC series gets posted and the fact I'm going to prewrite it, then post it as a completed story.(maybe) Thank you guys for sticking it out with me and the summer hiatus! Thank you so much!**


End file.
